If We'r Family
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Suzuna, Sena, Monta. Percakapan sederhana jikalau Deimon Devil Bats adalah sebuah keluarga. –"Hey, Bagaimana jika klub Amefuto ini sebuah keluarga?".


_If We'r Family_

_Disclaimer_

_Eyeshield 21 __© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

_Fanfiction __© Zeesuke23_

**_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi._**

_Summary : Suzuna, Sena, Monta. Percakapan sederhana jikalau Deimon Devil Bats adalah sebuah keluarga. –"Hey, Bagaimana jika klub _Amefuto_ ini sebuah keluarga?"._

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut. Maybe little bit OOC, Typho. Just Friendship Sena-Suzu-Monta._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Latihan sore telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Lembayung senja telah membias cerah, menunjukkan seberkas cahaya sepia kekuningan. Suzuna Taki yang telah meletakkan pom-pom pemandu soraknya mulai berjalan menghampiri kedua rekannya –Sena dan juga Monta yang nampak kelelahan dengan latihan sore ini. Duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meminum minuman _isotonic_ mereka; nampak kelelahan.

Mengambil inisiatif duduk diantara kedua rekannya tersebut sambil menyelonjorkan kaki. Ditepi lapangan mereka bertiga terdiam berapa saat hingga salah satu dari ketiganya menyuarakan pendapat yang terdengar menarik; setidaknya demikian rupa.

"Hey, bagaimana jika klub _Amefuto_ ini sebuah keluarga?" Suzuna berbicara namun pandangannya fokus pada Youichi Hiruma yang tengah mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah di seberang sana. Melihat bagaimana _'The Commander from Hell'_ mereka dengan senjata di lengan kirinya, melupakan fakta jika itu senjata asli namun sayangnya indra pencium mengatakan sejalan dengan itu –bau mesiu dirasa jawabannya.

"Bukankah kita memang keluarga?" Sang pelari tercepat dalam tim juga membuka suara, setelah dahaganya hilang.

"Banar Max!" Monta masih asik menyeruput minuman penambah energi miliknya, sambil menyeka keringat dan debu yang menempel diwajah.

"Bukan seperti itu." Kali ini Suzuna menyangkal, bukan jawaban itu yang seharusnya ia dengarkan.

"Lantas seperti apa?" Dan Sena Kobayakawa tak mengerti dengan tafsiran keluarga yang Suzuna maksud. Bukankah memang klub ini adalah sebuah keluarga kedua bagi ketiganya?

"Sebuah keluarga yang didalamnya ada kepala rumah tangga, ibu rumah tangga, dan…" Jeda sejenak membuat Monta dan juga Sena mulai saling melempar pandangan kerah Suzuna. Memintanya melanjutkan kata yang sempat terjeda.

"Ada anak-anak mereka didalamnya." Lanjut Suzuna dengan pikiran yang melayang, membayangan sesuatu.

"Menurutku Mamo-_nee_ yang akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik." Gumam Sena sambil memandang Mamori Anezaki –kakak peremuan (tak langsung) Sena. Membayangkan jika memang suatu hari kakaknya tersebut akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang begitu pengertian, mengingat sikapnya sekarang yang begitu keibuan. Mamori memang malaikat terbaik bagi mereka –untuk saat ini demikian adanya.

"Setuju Max! Apalagi Mamori-_san_ orang yang baik, ramah, cantik, sangat keibuan." Monta menjawab sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Sena, setuju dengan apa yang sahabatnya katakan mengenai Mamori Anezaki mereka.

"Lalu yang akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga adalah You_-nii_." Antena Suzuna mulai memancarkan radar-radar tertentu, Sena hanya tertawa kikuk. Mengolah kata kembali jika berbicara dengan Suzuna dalam mode ini –meskipun Suzuna masih terlihat sama.

"Ka-kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya Musashi_-san_, mengingat sikapnya yang sangat dewasa." Sena bergumam kembali, kali ini ia membayangakn Mamori dan juga Musashi. Keluarga hangat dimana mereka memiliki ayah yang baik dan juga ibu yang pengertian terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Yang akan menjadi pasanagn Mamori_-san_ tentunya akulah." Dan dengan percaya diri tinggi Monta menjawab pasti.

"Tidak." Dengan kompaknya Sena dengan Suzuna menjawab, penyangkalan tidak setuju dengan pemuda bernomor punggung delapan puluh.

"Kurita-_san_ akan menjadi paman yang baik, bersama Komusubi-_san_-" Ucapan Sena terpotong cepat dengan perkataan Suzuna.

"Yang akan menjadi anak Kuritan, hmm… ide bagus." Sepertinya kali ini mereka satu pemikiran yang sama, mengingat kembali bagaimana relasi antara Kurita dengan Komosubi selayaknya ayah dan juga anak; salah.

"Bagaimana dengan Ha-ha bersaudara?" Monta mulai tertarik dengan percakapan yang dimulai sang gadis bersurai biru keunguan tersebut. Mengingat bagaimana jika klub _Amefuto_ mereka adalah keluarga.

"Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi sepupu kita." Dengan entengnya Suzuna menjawab.

"Kita?" Sena membeo mengulang kata, tak mengerti siapa saja yang dimaksud kita.

"Tentu saja Aku, Kau, dan Monta." Suzuna berkata sambil menunjuk kedua pemuda disampingnya tersebut satu persatu –secara bergantian.

"Lantas siapa ayah dan ibu kita?" Minuman Monta telah habis dan kini sepenuhnya ia tertarik dengan percakapan aneh ketiganya tersebut.

"Mamori-_neechan_ dan Musashi-_san_."/"Mamo-_nee_ dan You-_nii_." Serepak menjawab namun tak kompak, Sena dan Suzuna hanya berpandangan sesaat. Ada raut tak setuju dalam mimik muka Suzuna, dan ada raut wajah ingin memprotes dalam raut muka Sena.

"Hey, harusnya You-_nii_ yang menjadi ayah kita dan Mamo-_nee_ yang menjadi ibu kita. Sedangkan Musashan akan menjadi paman kita." Protes Suzuna sekenanya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh jika Hiruma_-san_ adalah ayah kita?" Sena menjawab sambil berimajinasi jika seandainya memang Hiruma adalah ayah mereka –tidak mungkin. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat, membuyarkan imajinasinya yang sedikit aneh –jikalau Hiruma Youichi adalah ayah mereka.

"Kalau begitu Musashi_-san_ adalah kakek kita saja bagaimana?" usul nyeleneh Monta mendapat sambutan yang tidak sepenuhnya hangat dari kedua rekan –Sena dan juga Suzuna.

"lalu jika Musashan menjadi kakek kita makan Dobucchi akan menjadi kakek buyut kita." Suzuna nampak berpikir dengan mebayangkan hal yag baru saja aia ucapkan. Kakek tua Musashi dan juga kakek buyut Doburoku-_sensei_ –tidak buruk juga.

"Errr… tidakkah itu terlalu tua untuk Doburoku-_sensei_?" Sena ragu untuk menjawab setuju.

"Benar juga ya." Kali ini ia memikirkan kembali keluarga yang seperti apa seharusnya. Mengingat hampir tidak ada orang normal di dalam tim mereka.

Jika dipikirkan kembali adakah orang 'normal' dalam _Deimon Devit Bats? _Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin hampir sedikit normal adalah Musashi dan juga Yukimitsu –hampir. Mengingat kapten mereka saja tidak demikian, pun dengan para pemain dari kelas satu yang masih terbilang normal –atau pun seharusnya tidak demikian. Lupakan fakta jika Mamori juga normal, jika kau mengingat kembali bagaimana kombinasi Mamori-_Creampuff_. Selamat tidak ada yang normal diantara Deimon Devil Bats. Bahkan kapten mereka saja setuju jika tim ini berisikan sekumpulan idiot yang 'normal'.

"Pokoknya, Musashan dan juga Yuki akan menjadi paman kita, titik." Final Suzuna tak mau kalah.

"Aku kurang setuju jika Hiruma-"

"_Nee~_ Sena, tidakkah kau melihat bagaiman interaksi You_-nii_ dan juga Mamo-_nee_, mereka seolah saling melengkapi. Tidakkah kau membayangkan ini sebuah keluarga yang bahagia?" Suzuna mulai memancarakan aksinya untuk mendoktrin Sena agar ia setuju dengan pemikiran Suzuna.

"Ta-Tapi, bukannya mereka lebih sering bertengkar ya?" tentunya Sena ragu untuk menyerakhakn kakak perempuannya kepada iblis selayaknya Hiruma –meskipun Hiruma sejujurnya pemuda yang baik. Sena ragu.

"Tapi Mamori-_san_ begitu pengertian akan tim ini, Hiruma-_san_ juga ingin yang terbaik demi kita." Monta berkata sambil menerawang jauh. Memikirkan kembali kebaikan apa saja yang telah kaptennya itu dedikasikan untuk tim yang berisikan sekumpulan orang '_kurang_' normal itu.

"Selayaknya seorang ayah yang menginginkan hal terbaik bagi anak-anaknya." Suzuna juga ikut menerawanag jauh melihat angkasa. Ada burung camar yang akan kembali pulang, atau sekumpulan awan lucu mirip domba yang terarak perlahan.

"Benar juga. Hiruma-_san_ selalu melakukan yang terbaik demi tim ini." Sena mulai mneyetujui jikalau Hiruma Youichi adalah ayah bagi mereka –dalam klub _Amefuto_ sekolah Deimon.

"Jadi kita bertiga?" Sena bertanya seraya melirik kedua rekannya tersebut, mencari jawaban yang masih mengganjal dihatinya. Tentang status mereka bertiga jikalau ini sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia.

"Tentu saja anak You-_nii_ dan juga Mamo-_nee_." Ujar Suzuna mantap.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan Taki-_san_, kakakmu?" Raimon Taro bertanya kembali sembari mengingat siapa saja yang tergabung didalam tim mereka.

"Anak Musashi-_san_ saja bagaimana?" Sena mengajukan ide yang sepertinya tidak disambut baik oleh kedua rekannya tersbut.

"Tidak." Suzuna dan juga Monta menjawab kompak kali ini, membayangkannya saja sudah tidak mungkin terjadi –terlalu aneh pikir merka.

"Sepupu kita juga, selayaknya Ha-ha bersaudara Max!" Monta berujar, sepertinya ini jawaban yang baik bagi mereka.

"Hmm… begitu ya." Sena mencoba menerima jawaban yag masih dirasa megganjal baginya.

"Pokonya cukup kita bertiga saja yang menjadi anak You-_nii_ dan juga Mamo-_nee_." Ujar Suzuna mantap sambil membayangkan bahwa Hiruma Youichi adalah seorang ayah sedangkan Mamori Anezaki adalah ibu bagi mereka.

"Baiklah."/"Setuju Max!" Sena dan juga Monta mengangguk bersama.

"_Keh_, anak siapa Cheer sialan?" Seseorang dibelakang mereka bertanya, hawa tidak enak mulai menguar perlahan.

"Anak You-Papa dan Mamo-Mama." Ujar Suzuna mantap tanpa memperdulikan siapa gerangan yang sedang bertanya.

Dipihak Sena dan juga Monta, mereka bedua diam seribu kata. Merasakan hawa iblis yang mulai keluar dari belakang mereka, tanpa memutar badan atau pun menengok kebelakang. Mereka berdua sadar siapa gerangan yang mengintrupsi. Sena dan Monta saling berdoa semoga saja Mamori akan menolong mereka, membayangkan Mamori menjadi ibu bagi mereka saja sudah cukup sampai disini.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik… Suzuna Taki tersadar siapa gerangan yang mengintrupsi mereka bertiga. Menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah menyambutnya dengan cengiran bodoh pertanda ia kalah.

_Cekrek~_

Hiruma Youichi telah siap dengan senjata api dilengan kirinya, bersiap melaksanakan aksinya. Hey, bolehkan mereka berharap jika ibu yang mereka bayangkan akan menolong anak-anak mereka yang malang dari bahaya memiliki seorang ayah selayaknya tuan Hiruma.

"You-Papa, ehehehehe…" Dan detik itu juga Suzuna membayangkan hal yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

End(?)

* * *

A/N :

_Hontou Gomennasai~_ Jika fic ini aneh sekali T.T

_Gomen, Gomen…_ Ta-tapi, berkenankan kalian memberi Review :"3 ?


End file.
